Cyborgi
Cyborgi to ludzie lub inne formy życia, które zostały zmodyfikowane maszynerią lub metalem, by lepiej funkcjonować. W mechaniczne ulepszenia można włączyć cybernetyczne protezy w miejsca brakujących organów lub części ciała, metalową skórę do lepszej ochrony lub bronie zainstalowane gdzieś w ciele. Wygląd Cyborgi maję części mechaniczne, które zwykle są widoczne na zewnątrz. Pacyfista wydaje się mieć widoczne elementy mechaniczne w ogóle, ale niektóre można dostrzec ukryte tylko pod ubraniem. Niezależnie od tego, że mogą pojawić się jako u normalnych ludzi czy zwierząt na zewnątrz. Zmiany te mogą być bardziej widoczne, gdy otrzyma się rany i obrażenia, ponieważ mechaniczne struktury mogą zostać odsłonięte. Cyborgi Cechy Biologia 200px|mały|lewo|Rana Kumy pokazuje jego wewnętrzne mechaniczne części. W serii cyborgi rzadko występują, ponieważ technologia wymagana do ich tworzenia jest dość zaawansowana i trudno dostępna dla innych osób. Choć mają komponenty nieorganiczne, tak długo, jak ich mózg nie jest w żaden sposób zmieniony, te cyborgi utrzymają swoją wolną wolę. Jak pokazano z Bartholomewem Kumą, cyborgi z ich przerobionymi mózgami tracą wolną wolę. Pozostawia je "martwymi" istotami, redukując je do bycia niczym więcej niż narzędziem. Twierdzi się również Donquixote Doflamingo, że takie cyborgi nie posiadają pamięci lub wspomnień przeszłości z ich poprzedniego życia. Rzeczywiście, Kuma stał się posłuszny rozkazom Globalnego Rządu, kiedyś nienawidził ich bardzo. We wcześniejszym przypadku, gdy Luffy usłyszał "bez serca" komentarz od Franky'ego, pyta go, czy on przemienił serce w stal, na tą wypowiedź cieśla przeprasza metaforycznych określeniem, że on "nigdy nie oznaczał iść tak daleko". To potwierdza że Franky, w przeciwieństwie do Kumy, nie stracił swojego poczucia człowieczeństwa. Ogólna siła |Heavy.png|Franky obciąża Heavy Nunchucks poprzez wykonanie stalowych pałek włożonych w filary. |Franky%27s_burned_face.png|Franky po koszmarze Baldimore, incydent pokuzuje wiele straconej skóry na jego ciele. |New_Franky_Pose.png|Franky po przeskoku czasowym, po naprawieniu i ulepszeniu jego ciała z wcześniejszego wypadku. Ich umieszczone części mechaniczne powodują dużą przewagę wobec normalnych ludzi, a ich siła jest znacznie większa niż normalnie w porównaniu do przeciętnych osób. Nawet każdy cyborg jest zasadniczo żywą bronią. Ci którzy są cyborgami często mają przewagę w walce, ponieważ są oni bardziej wydajni niż zwykli ludzie w ataku i obronie. Wśród cyborgów, same możliwości i moc waha się od indywidualnego projektu, po bardziej zaawansowane modele mogą być lepsze od mniej zaawansowanych technicznie cyborgów jak Kuma udowodnił przed Frankym. Często cyborgi mogą być mylone z władających mocami diabelskich owoców podanych ich umiejętnościom, jak Luffy myślał że gdy Franky zademonstrował ognisty oddech. Aczkolwiek to nie wyklucza cyborgów do pozyskania przez nich uprawnień diabelskich owoców jak na przykład Kuma zjadł Łap-Łapowoc Cyborg o mocy diabelskiego owocu będzie umieszczony powyżej ogólnych możliwości innego cyborga o tej samej konstrukcji, jak można było zobaczyć Kumę i jego replikę - Pacifistę. Ze względu na zasady diabelskich owoców, dokładne kopiowanie umiejętności jednego do drugiego diabelskiego owocu tego samego modelu cyborga jest niemożliwe. Jednak Vegapunk wydaje się że znalazł sposób naśladowania właściwości Błysk-Błyskowocu (z wyłączeniem niematerialności i super szybkości) do modeli Pacifistów, stawiając ten konkretny model cyborga z potencjalną mocą nad innymi. Kolejną zaletą jest to, że siła ma się w stanie całkowicie odzyskać po otrzymaniu tego, co mogą być śmiertelnymi obrażeniami dla zdrowych postaci nie-cyborgów. Cyborgi mogą również być naprawiane, modyfikowane i ulepszane, w taki sposób w jaki normalni ludzie nie mogą. Słabe strony Nawet cyborgi nie są bez wad, że niektórzy z nich pozostawiają narażone, ponieważ modyfikacje, jakie otrzymali są na ogół dziełem ludzkich rąk, są zazwyczaj pewne ograniczenia co do zakresu, co mogą zrobić. Na przykład, Franky zmodyfikował prawą rękę, aby działać trochę jak narzędzie młota albo obucha; przy modyfikacji lewej ręki jest tam kilka broni strzeleckich. On nie mógł zamienić obie funkcje w obu ramionach ze sobą zawsze, gdyż on tak lubi. Jeszcze dlatego, że wykonane na siebie osobiście modyfikacje, było kilka ograniczeń montowania jego ciała do cyborga, czyli miejsce wokół jego pleców, gdzie nie był w stanie dotrzeć rękami, pozostawiając wspomnianą lokalizację z brakującymi metalowymi wzmocnieniami w stosunku do reszty ciała. Później zostało ujawnione, że biorąc pod uwagę, że oni mieli pierwotne ciała i krew, ślady swoich byłych stanów wciąż pozostają w ciele cyborga. W związku z tym, mogą być mocno ranni, gdy otrzymali uszkodzenia wewnętrzne, o czym świadczy Załoga Słomianego Kapelusza na jednej z kopii pacyfisty, z którym walczyli na Archipelagu Sabaody dwa lata temu. Inną słabością jest to, że o ile cyborgi nie zostaną ulepszeni, nie stają się silniejsze. Jak pokazano, gdy Słomkowi napotkali Pacifistów po przeskoku, ponieważ te prototypy były (zgodnie z Sentoumaru) tylko silne jak były dwa lata temu. Nie ma szans przeciwko "Monster Trio", którzy byli w stanie wzrosnąć bardzo na sile. Jedna innym wrażliwym punktem, że u tych cyborgów w których osobowość jest skasowana (jak u Pacyfistów) wydają się działać i zachowywać jak zombie, nie są w stanie odczuwać ból, tym samym nie są w stanie realizować poleceń, gdy są w niebezpieczeństwie, choć z ich czujników i programowania może przeciwdziałać w pewnym stopniu (w zależności od ich programowania). Ciekawostki * Każdy przedstawiony cyborg ma własny numer napisany gdzieś na ciele. * Początkowo pierwszym cyborgiem według Ody chciał aby był nim Don Krieg, jako Don Krieg-9000, ale pomysł został wyrzucony. Zamiast tego, pierwszy pokazanym był nim Bartholomew Kuma, choć dopiero po jakimś czasie jako drugi po Frankym, został ujawniony jako że Królewski Wojownik Mórz jest cyborgiem, a nie zwykłym człowiekiem. Linki zewnętrzne Cyborg - artykuł na Wikipedii o cyborgach. Nawigacja en:Cyborgs ca:Ciborg fr:Cyborgs it:Cyborg Kategoria:Technologia